


Cuando todas las luces se apagan

by KittensMajestic



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensMajestic/pseuds/KittensMajestic





	Cuando todas las luces se apagan

**Titulo** : Cuando todas las luces se apagan.  
 **Autor** : Kittensmajestic  
 **Disclaimer** : _"_ _Les Misèrables_ " ni sus personajes no me pertenecen si no que pertenecen al escritor Víctor Hugo.  
 **Resumen** : Los pensamientos de Javert antes de suicidarse.  
 **Advertencias** : Spoilers.

**Cuando todas las luces se apagan.**

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en este puente? ¿Cuánto contemplando el cielo oscuro? ¿Cuántos años persiguiendo a Valjean? ¿Cuánto…

Pero el tiempo ya no era importante para el inspector Javert, nunca más.

_Who is this man?_  
 _What sort of devil is he_  
 _To have me caught in a trap_  
 _And choose to let me go free?_  
 _It was his hour at last_  
 _To put a seal on my fate_  
 _Wipe out the past_  
 _And wash me clean off the slate!_  
 _All it would take_  
 _Was a flick of his knife._  
 _Vengeance was his_  
 _And he gave me back my life!_

Jean Valjean, el hombre que había perseguido tantos años por robar pan, aquel convicto que le engañó pasándose por un alcalde y que huyó de él en varias ocasiones, le había salvado.

Su plan era perfecto. Pretendía disfrazarse de aquellos que luchaban por “una Francia mejor”, infiltrarse, descubrir sus planes e huir victorioso viendo como sus hombres derramaban su sangre revolucionaria. Todo iba bien hasta que aquel niño rebelde le delató delante de todos los demás. Cuando pensaba que moriría allí mismo, siendo ejecutado por alguno de ellos, fue salvado “extrañamente” por el número 24601.

Aún, en aquel puente para acabar con su vida, jamás entendería porque le había ayudado. Y no tan solo aquella noche sino también cuando pudo castigarlo por haberle delatado.

A Javert le habían enseñado que “la venganza se servía en un plato frío” pero aquella venganza por parte de Valjean nunca había llegado. ¿Qué sentimientos sentía el hombre que robó aquel trozo de pan por el inspector? ¿Odio? ¿Tristeza? ¿Clemencia? ¿Pena?

Nunca podría descubrirlo.

Pero si podía saber una cosa. El convicto había sido múltiples veces amable con él. ¡Oh! ¡La amabilidad! ¡Algo tan nuevo para él! Nunca había conocido su significado, nunca había sentido lo que era aquello. Javert no sabe lo que es un abrazo de una madre, unas palabras cándidas de un amigo, un beso de un amante. Hasta que vio de nuevo a Jean Valjean. Un regalo, palabras amables, protegerle de un peligro….tal amabilidad era abrumador para el inspector de corazón de piedra. Tanto que le hacía imposible vivir.

_Damned if I'll live in the debt of a thief!_  
 _Damned if I'll yield at the end of the chase._  
 _I am the Law and the Law is not mocked_  
 _I'll spit his pity right back in his face_  
 _There is nothing on earth that we share_  
 _It is either Valjean or Javert!_

_And my thoughts fly apart_  
 _Can this man be believed?_  
 _Shall his sins be forgiven?_  
 _Shall his crimes be reprieved?_

La ley, la única base de su existencia, se estaba tambaleando. Era un ladrón, debía encarcelarlo, meterle de nuevo de donde procede. ¿Pero acaso se ha de poner entre rejas a alguien qué le había salvado la vida, la primera persona qué era amable con Javert? El deber es el deber. La ley es la ley. Por lo tanto solo había una solución. La única que le permitía no encarcelar a 24601 y esa era dejar de existir.

O la ley o el caos, o Javert o Valjean. Nunca los dos.

_And must I now begin to doubt,_  
 _Who never doubted all these years?_  
 _My heart is stone and still it trembles_  
 _The world I have known is lost in shadow._

Nunca había dudad, efectivamente. Para él lo que era justo era justo y lo que no debía ser justo. Sus ideas nunca habían temblado o cambiado. Pero por aquella noche todo tambaleaba. Contemplar como el hombre que había perseguido tantos años, la persona que para él no era “justo” le había salvado la vida además de decirle que el inspector cumplía solo con su deber además de que le esperaría para ser encarcelado.

Desde aquel momento, el mundo de la justicia se había derrumbado. ¿Cómo podría encarcelar a una persona que había robado pan para dárselo a su sobrino, acoger a una niña para cumplir la promesa de una pobre mujer, salvar al amor de su hija arriesgando su vida? Y lo que era más importante….Salvar al hombre que le perseguía con el objetivo de volverle a enviar en aquel lugar en el cual no había libertad.

Su corazón de piedra comenzó a temblar. Los sentimientos hacía Jean Valjean escondidos tras la luz de las estrellas comenzaban aflorar en aquella noche oscura.

_Is he from heaven or from hell?_  
 _And does he know_  
 _That granting me my life today_  
 _This man has killed me even so?_

Javert gracias a esta noche pudo ver la verdadera identidad del convicto. Mostrando su lado angelical liberándole pero también un demonio porque por culpa de aquella candidez, el inspector tenía que acabar con su vida.

_I am reaching, but I fall_  
 _And the stars are black and cold_  
 _As I stare into the void_  
 _Of a world that cannot hold_  
 _I'll escape now from the world_  
 _From the world of Jean Valjean._  
 _There is nowhere I can turn_  
 _There is no way to go on...._

El cielo parecía acorde con sus pensamientos. Oscuro, sin luz. Pero ya no importaba porque debía escapar de aquel mundo donde lo justo era lo injusto y lo injusto era lo justo, tenía que huir del mundo de Jean Valjean. Así podría salvarse de sí mismo.

Sin pensar en nada más cierra los ojos y salta.

No escucha ruidos, solo siente un vacío que le rodea. Está en paz consigo mismo ya que ha hecho lo correcto. Puede liberar al ex convicto de él mismo.

Cuando todas las luces se apagan ya no queda nada. El vacío es la única muestra de amabilidad que Javert ha podido dar a este mundo, piensa.

_“Este es mi regalo, Jean Valjean. Mi existencia”_

Al día siguiente, unos jóvenes que jugaban alrededor del río Sena, observan un rosario en él. El rosario, como si tuviera vida propia, flota siguiendo el curso del río esperando encontrar su camino hacía las estrellas.

**FIN**


End file.
